Caster (Asclepius)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an enemy-Servant in the Indian Lostbelt. Caster's true name is Asclepius, the God of Medicine who is the son of Apollo and the first one to discover "medical care". For someone who created medical care, Ascelpius is very bad and annoyed at the concept of informed consent and obligation for explanation, calling it troublesome and nuisance and patient only needs to trust the doctors. He is famous for being one of the Argonauts, and the one who created the medicine that revives the dead, which lead to anger of Zeus and Hades, dying by the former's lightning in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Caster, Asclepius, God of Medicine Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Doctor, Greek God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magecraft, Telepathy (Should know basic spell to communicate telepathically with his Master), Creation and Limited Transmutation with Item Construction, Necromancy, Statistics Amplification, Disease Manipulation and Healing (Was given an ability to raise the dead and heal himself and others while increasing power of whoever he heals similar to dopamine by Arjuna Alter, furthermore, he somehow brought disease to a town to research them), Resurrection and Blood Manipulation (Can resurrect the dead and seemingly manipulate blood with his Noble Phantasm), Animal Manipulation (Can command Aesculapius, his robotic snake), Energy Projection, Telekinesis (Can change trajectory of his cane and syringes and even teleport it), Preparation with Territory Creation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Managed to severely damage Douman, who managed to take a hit from Musashi) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Douman and Mash) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Took hits from Douman). Ability to revive or at least extend his ability to fight while he is dying using his Noble Phantasm makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Aesculapius and syringes Intelligence: Asclepius is extremely smart, being the God of Medicine who specializes in health care, with every medicine he makes being in top quality. He is smart enough to make a reviving drug out of Gorgon's blood and pure God's power, and even discerning Gorgon's physiology and it's effects on other people. Weaknesses: He can't fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Resurrection Fraught Hades: Emulated Medicine - The Grief of the Obsolete Underworld: Made by Asclepius, it is a resuscitation drug that revives the dead. This Noble Phantasm isn't the real thing however, this only imitates it's effects, and has been compared to really good AED, needing many requirements such as the elapsed time of death and corpse's conditions. This also can't be used many times. Resurrection Fraught Hades: True Medicine - The Grief of the Obsolete Underworld: A true resuscitator that once encroached on the realm of Hades and angered Zeus. It possesses the power to perfectly revive the likes of humans and demigods, even from particularly unreasonable circumstances. It is said he used this to revive Glaucus, son of King Minos, and Hippolytus, son of Theseus. While this is the drug he used when he was alive, he didn't mastered how to create this drug, because he needs Gorgon's blood and power of pure God to do so. Class Skills Item Creation: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. He’s only able to make tools related to medicine, but they’re all of top quality performance. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. At A-Rank, Ascelpius is able to create a "Temple", which is superior to the Workshop of a lower Magus. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to being a God of Medicine and son of Apollo, he has A rank of this skill. God of Medicine: A skill that denotes his existence as a god of medicine and the ancestor to the concept of “medical care”, which has carried over to the present era. It's effects are currently unknown. Child of Apollo: A skill that denotes genealogy to the Greek god Apollo. It's effects are currently unknown. Opiuchus: A skill representing his ascension to the Greek throne of Gods after he was struck by Zeus' lightning. It's effects are currently unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doctors Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Disease Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Blood Users Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats